Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that have external enclosures to facilitate the use of the electronic device and provide an aesthetic appearance. However, often such enclosures have one or more seams where the plastic components of the enclosure are joined together. The external appearance of the seams can be difficult to uniformly control during high volume production and can sometimes result in a relatively weak region of the enclosure that is prone to damage and/or separation. This can be particularly problematic for enclosures that contain high-voltage electronic components that would be exposed if seam were broken and separated. New enclosures and new methods for joining enclosure components are needed so the enclosure seams are more uniform during production, are aesthetically pleasing and have improved structural integrity.